


Attila e il passerotto

by vannagio



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Chi ti ha ridotto così, piuttosto? Ti sei imbattuto in un Figlio della Luna?».<br/>«No, peggio».<br/>«Cosa può essere peggio di un Figlio della Luna?».<br/>«Domina Didyme».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attila e il passerotto

  
  
  
«Domina?».  
Antonia sollevò lo sguardo dalle lettere che stava scrivendo per conto di Marcus.  
«Sì, Aglao?».   
Il liberto chinò il capo in segno di rispetto. «Domina, Alarich è appena arrivato».  
«Alla buon’ora!». Ripose le pergamene in un cassettino e si avviò verso l’ingresso. «Ha detto qualcosa? Come ti è parso?».   
Aglao scosse la testa. «Di pessimo umore, Domina».  
Antonia sospirò. «Prepara un bagno caldo, penserò io ad accoglierlo».

  
  
Lo attese paziente nell’atrium. Quando la figura massiccia di Alarich apparve sulla soglia, Antonia sorrise e gli andò incontro.   
«Cominciavo a credere che non saresti più venuto. Ti aspettavo per...». Antonia strabuzzò gli occhi. La tunica che Alarich indossava era fradicia e imbrattata di fango. E non solo quella, a dire il vero. «Cosa ti è successo? Sembra che tu abbia trascorso le ultime ore a rotolarti nel fango con i maiali». Arricciò appena il naso. «Puzzi anche, come un maiale».  
Lui si limitò a grugnire qualcosa, proprio come un maiale, la baciò in modo rude sulla bocca, le mise una ghirlanda di fiori intorno al collo - una ghirlanda di fiori? Alarich? -, per poi attraversare l’atrium a grandi falcate.   
Antonia seguì le orme fangose fino al tablinum, dove Alarich si era già liberato degli indumenti inzaccherati e li aveva abbandonati a casaccio sul pavimento. Impronte e terra ovunque. Antonia serrò le labbra.   
«Sei proprio un barbaro. Non hai nulla da invidiare ad Attila».  
«Non adesso, donna. Non sono dell’umore giusto per litigare».  
Si strappò una cosa dal collo - un’altra ghirlanda di fiori? - e le fece fare la stessa fine degli indumenti. Antonia si chinò a raccoglierla e perplessa se la rigirò tra le mani, confrontandola con quella che portava al collo.   
«E queste? Non sapevo che ti piacessero simili vezzi».  
L’occhiataccia che lui le rivolse fu parecchio eloquente. «Ti sembro uno che si diverte a intrecciare fiorellini di campo per farne delle ghirlande, per caso? Guardami bene».  
Antonia lo studiò con occhio critico: il mento pronunciato, la mascella volitiva, il collo taurino, le spalle larghe, i bicipiti guizzanti, il torace ampio, i fianchi stretti, le cosce massicce. Un dio nordico, ricoperto solo di muscoli e fango.   
No, decisamente non era il tipo da ghirlande di fiori.   
«In questo momento sembri solo un uomo che ha bisogno di un bel bagno. E magari di bere _qualcuno_. Ho chiesto ad Aglao di preparare il balneum per te. Credi di poter resistere qualche altro minuto senza impantanare tutta la domus, Attila flagello di dio?».   
Alarich raddrizzò la schiena, indignato. «Attila è un unno, io sono un visigoto».   
«Un visigoto nudo e sporco, come quella volta che mi ero recata a Volterra per informare Aro circa i movimenti di un clan Gallo».  
Alarich si grattò il mento, con espressione dubbiosa. «No, aspetta. Non mi ricordo».  
«Massì, era il 5 agosto del 412, una giornata insolitamente nuvolosa per quel mese. Tu eri appena tornato da un campo di battaglia e non indossavi altro che il fodero della tua spada. Sottobraccio tenevi la testa di un nemico, te la portavi in giro a mo’ di trofeo. Mi sei passato accanto, e con i tuoi modi da barbaro gretto hai avuto l’insolenza di rivolgermi un sorriso sfacciato e dire: “Ti piace quello che vedi, donna? Sei un po' vecchia, ma ti metterei lo stesso sotto di me!”».   
Alarich sgranò gli occhi. «Sei sicura? E tu cosa hai risposto?».   
«Non lo ricordi?».   
«Sei tu quella con il potere della memoria prodigiosa, non io!».   
Antonia inarcò un sopracciglio, poi scosse la testa. «Lasciamo perdere. Chi ti ha ridotto così, piuttosto? Ti sei imbattuto in un Figlio della Luna?».   
«No, peggio».  
«Cosa può essere peggio di un Figlio della Luna?».   
«Domina Didyme».

  
*****

  
In piedi di fronte alla finestra, Aro scrutava l’infinito.   
Alarich attendeva in silenzio al suo fianco e intanto lo imitava. O almeno ci provava. Fissare il vuoto era noioso quasi quanto combattere contro una donna.   
No, in realtà combattere a letto con Antonia era tutt’altro che noioso.   
In ogni caso Alarich si era stancato di fissare il nulla, così ripiegò sul giardino sottostante. Didyme si era arrampicata a piedi nudi su un albero e adesso se ne stava appollaiata come un gatto su un ramo, a spiare i passerotti nel loro nido.   
«Così vorresti qualche giorno di licenza per andare a Roma e vedere Antonia?», chiese finalmente Aro, dando le spalle alla finestra.   
Alarich si voltò verso di lui e annuì. «Sempre che per voi non sia un problema, Dominus, e che il regno non abbia bisogno di me».  
Aro ridacchiò. «Antonia Caenis ti ha addomesticato, Alarico, parli quasi come lei. A volte sento la mancanza del visigoto gretto e spiccio che eri qualche decennio fa».  
«Se vi può consolare, Dominus, Antonia mi considera ancora tale».  
«Non ne dubito. Le donne non sono mai contente. E a proposito di donne mai contente…». La porta si spalancò. Aro e Alarich si voltarono nello stesso momento e una fragranza dolciastra, forse gelsomino, li investì in pieno viso. «…ecco la mia dolce sorellina!».   
Dapprima Alarich vide soltanto un turbinio vaporoso di lino bianco, piume e petali di gelsomino svolazzanti. Poi si sentì avvolto da un caldo senso di benessere - un po’ come quando Antonia lo abbracciava da dietro e lo baciava tra le scapole -, e alla fine una ninfetta dalle labbra imbronciate si palesò nella stanza.   
Aro sorrise affabile. «Cos’è quel musetto triste, tesoruccio? Hai fatto cadere il nido dei passerotti? Non ti avevo detto, forse, di non toccarlo?».   
«No, i passerotti stanno bene». Didyme si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi e si aggrappò alle spalle di Aro, come se stesse per cadere e avesse bisogno di un appoggio. «Sono io che sto male. Mi manca Marcus. Terribilmente. Quando torna? Sono più di dieci giorni che è via!».   
Gli occhi di Didyme erano lucidi di tristezza. Si rannicchiò contro il petto di Aro e singhiozzò un paio di volte. Un passerotto che si faceva consolare da un avvoltoio.   
Alarich si grattò il mento, a disagio. Trovava insopportabile la vista di una femmina in lacrime, perché non sapeva mai come comportarsi. Per fortuna Antonia era di tutt’altra pasta. Rendeva grazie agli dei ogni giorno per la sua fortuna!   
«Su, su! Un po’ di contegno, Didyme». Aro la strinse in un abbraccio frettoloso, poi si rivolse ad Alarich. «Le donne! Quando sei con loro, non vedono l’ora che tu te ne vada. E quando non sei con loro, farebbero di tutto per riaverti accanto. Cosa ti dicevo? Mai contente!».   
Alarich stiracchiò le labbra in un sorriso di circostanza.   
Didyme, invece, strattonò la tunica di Aro per richiamare l’attenzione su di sé. «Di’ a Marcus di tornare, ti prego!».   
«Mia cara, non puoi neanche immaginare quanto il mio cuore desideri accontentarti. Ma tuo marito è in missione diplomatica a Roma e…». Gli occhi di Aro saettarono da Didyme ad Alarich e un sorriso smagliante si aprì sul suo volto. «Che magnifica idea ho avuto!».   
Didyme e Alarich si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa.   
«Mio caro Alarico, ti concederò qualche giorno libero per vedere Antonia, se tu scorterai Didyme fino a Roma. Mi sembra uno scambio equo, non trovi?».   
«Dominus, io…».  
«Oh, Alarico!». Didyme gli si era materializzata di fronte, gli occhi ancora lucidi, ma questa volta di felicità ed entusiasmo. «Lo faresti davvero? Mi accompagneresti da Marcus?».   
Alarich non ebbe né il cuore né il coraggio - Aro sorrideva affabilissimo - di rifiutare. Così annuì e abbozzò un sorriso rassicurante. «Certo, Domina. Sono qui per servirvi».  
Didyme gli saltò in braccio, strillando ogni genere di ringraziamento.

  
  
Procedevano spediti attraverso le campagne, il cielo nuvoloso giocava a loro favore. Alarich era fiducioso: nel giro di poche ore avrebbero raggiunto la periferia di Roma.   
Si voltò per comunicare la lieta notizia a Didyme e…  
 _Dei Onnipotenti!_  
Arrestò subito la sua corsa, sbandando sul terreno stepposo e sollevando un gran polverone.   
Dove cazzo si era cacciata?   
Si guardò freneticamente intorno, schizzando come una saetta a destra e a sinistra, chiamandola a gran voce.   
Niente. Nessuna risposta. Si era volatilizzata.   
Eppure era sicuro che fino a qualche minuto prima Didyme stesse correndo dietro di lui. Due, cinque minuti al massimo. Cinque dannatissimi minuti ed era riuscito a perdersi la moglie di uno dei tre Domini? Non era concepibile. Non per uno come Alarich.   
_Sono fottuto. Morto. Stecchito._   
Perché, nella fortuita e altamente improbabile eventualità che Marcus avesse deciso di risparmiarlo, Alarich sarebbe morto comunque. Per mano di Antonia.   
_Va bene, stai calmo. E almeno per una volta usa la testa!_  
L’unica cosa da fare era tornare indietro e seguire le tracce di Didyme. Non poteva essere andata molto lontano, no? Cosa diamine poteva esserle accaduto in cinque minuti di corsa? E soprattutto… perché cazzo si era allontanata da lui? Due cose le aveva raccomandato. Due. Semplicissime. Cose.   
_“Domina, state sempre vicina a me, e se per caso sentiste il bisogno di fermarvi, basta che mi avvertiate prima”._  
“Non ti preoccupare, Alarico. Cosa credi, che sia una bambina indisciplinata, forse?”.  
Alarich bestemmiò in tutte le lingue che conosceva, per poi scusarsi immediatamente con gli dei. Ci mancava soltanto che lo fulminassero seduta stante!   
Mezz’ora più tardi, Alarich aveva camminato a ritroso per metà della strada percorsa all’andata - a velocità umana, ovviamente, per non rischiare di lasciarsi sfuggire qualche traccia - ma ancora non era riuscito a venire a capo del mistero.   
Che gliel’avessero rapita da sotto il naso?   
Quando ormai stava per perdere le speranze, una brezza leggera sollevò una nuvola di polvere dal terreno e portò con sé un delicato sentore di gelsomino. Per terra, seminascosti dall’erbaccia, trovò un paio di sandali da donna.   
Alarich sgranò gli occhi, rinfrancato.   
Forse vi era ancora una remota possibilità che non finisse a pezzi su una pira!   
Alla destra del sentiero si estendeva, a perdita d’occhio, un campo fiorito. Alarich gridò a più non posso il nome di Didyme e dopo la terza chiamata - che fossero ringraziati gli dei! - una testa ricciuta, adornata da una coroncina di margherite bianche, emerse dal quell’oceano di colori.   
«Si può sapere cosa hai da gridare, Alarico?».   
Due grandi occhi rossi lo stavano scrutavano con un’aria stupita, da cerbiatto curioso.   
Il sollievo fu tale che in un primo momento Alarich non fu in grado di proferir parola. Dopo qualche minuto, finalmente, riuscì a mettere a fuoco Didyme. Era intenta a intrecciare fiorellini, come se nulla fosse, come se lui non avesse trascorso gli ultimi trenta fottutissimi minuti in preda alla disperazione. E allora tutta la rabbia repressa traboccò a fiotti, come lava incandescente da un cratere.   
Alarich digrignò i denti e serrò i pugni.   
_Nonpuoiaggredirla nonpuoiaggredirla nonpuoiaggredirla._  
Didyme invece sembrava serena e in pace con il mondo. «Hai visto quanti bei fiori, Alarico? Voglio fare tante ghirlande. Una di papaveri per Sulpicia. Una di margherite per Dori. Una di violette per Tonia. Una per ciascuna delle ragazze della guardia. E una per Marcus, anche». Sollevò quel suo viso da bambina innocente e sorrise. «Vieni qui, Alarico, ne ho una pure per te, non sei contento?».   
Per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi giorni, Alarich si sentì avvolgere da un caldo senso di benessere, gli sembrava quasi di avvertire le labbra di Antonia sulle pelle. Lentamente la lava rabbiosa si raffreddò e così, leggermente stordito, Alarich andò a sedersi accanto a Didyme.   
Lei, tutta sorrisi, gli porse una ghirlanda di ranuncoli gialli. «Dai, mettila! Vediamo se ti dona come penso».   
Lui si grattò il mento. «Domina, veramente io…».  
«Vuoi dire che ho intrecciato questa bella ghirlanda per niente?».   
Non parlava seriamente, vero? Vero?   
E invece sì.   
Didyme mise il broncio, i suoi occhi si intristirono e il labbro inferiore cominciò a tremare.   
Alarich afferrò la ghirlanda imprecando mentalmente, e mentre la indossava, chiese agli dei cosa avesse fatto di male per meritarsi una simile punizione.

  
  
«Guarda, Alarico, un nido di passerotti! Proprio come quello che abbiamo a casa nel giardino».  
«Domina, aspettate!».   
Troppo tardi, era già sfrecciata sull’albero.   
_Ma porca put… miseria._  
Si piazzò sotto il leccio, esasperato e con il naso all’insù. «Domina, vi prego, non perdiamo ulteriore tempo. A quest’ora saremmo già dovuti essere a Roma».  
«Solo un secondo, Alarico. Sono carinissimi! Guarda come cinguettano, con quei beccucci carini carini e spalancati. Credo che siano affamati, sai? Cercherò qualche vermetto per loro, così mentre aspettano il ritorno della mamma potranno mangiare qualcosa».  
Saltò giù dal ramo e un inquietante _shrack_ fece rabbrividire Alarich.   
«Oh, mannaggia! Si è strappata la gonna».  
«Domina…».  
«Cos’è questo suono?», lo interruppe lei. Si guardava intorno, con aria circospetta. «Lo senti anche tu?».   
Alarich aggrottò la fronte. «Quale suono?».   
«Ascolta! Una specie di… _din don_ e poi un… era un belato, quello?». Alarich aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non fece in tempo. «Sì che lo era! Devono esserci delle pecore nelle vicinanze. _Voglio_ vederle! Andiamo, Alarico, cerchiamole!».   
Lo prese per mano e se lo trascinò dietro, letteralmente, senza che lui facesse nulla per impedirglielo. Ovviamente, Alarich avrebbe potuto caricarsi Didyme su una spalla usando la forza bruta, ma non osava toccarla: non aveva idea di come Marcus avrebbe potuto reagire. Sapeva soltanto che, se qualcuno avesse osato caricarsi Antonia sulla spalla contro la sua volontà, _lui_ avrebbe dato la caccia a quel qualcuno fino alle Colonne d’Ercole e ritorno. Se Marcus era protettivo anche solo un decimo di quanto lo era lui, faceva meglio ad assecondare Didyme e a stringere i denti.   
Così seguirono i versi degli animali, acquattandosi tra gli alberi, fino a un’immensa distesa erbosa.   
«Quello è un vero gregge di pecore! Non ne vedevo uno da quan-».  
Alarich le tappò la bocca con una mano. «Domina, chiedo perdono, ma il pastore potrebbe sentirci».  
Troppo tardi. Anche quella volta.   
Nel tempo che Alarich aveva impiegato per pronunciare la parola _pastore_ , infatti, Didyme si era divincolata come un’anguilla dalla sua presa, per spiccare un salto e piombare in mezzo al gregge.   
Le pecorelle terrorizzate cominciarono a scappare, sparpagliandosi in tutte le direzioni e scalciando l’aria, imbizzarrite. Fu proprio in quel fuggi fuggi generale che Didyme vide il pastore. Né lui né Alarich ebbero il tempo di reagire, perché lei gli fu addosso in un attimo e lo azzannò alla gola.

  
  
Sangue chiama altro sangue. Ciao ciao pastore, ciao ciao pecorelle.   
Il crepitio delle fiamme non riusciva a sovrapporsi alle imprecazioni, mentre Alarich gettava le carcasse delle pecore nel fuoco. Era ricoperto dalla testa ai piedi di fuliggine e sangue, la puzza di morte e di carne bruciata gli si era appiccicata addosso e lui aveva la netta impressione che non sarebbe andata più via.   
«Scusami tanto. Non era mia intenzione arrecarti tanto disturbo».  
Didyme sedeva sull’erba, a una decina di metri di distanza dal falò - _Gli dei non vogliano che finisca accidentalmente bruciata viva!_ -, il bel vestito bianco era ridotto a un logoro straccio marrone, tra i capelli e sul viso vi erano grumi di sangue rattrappiti.   
«È il mio lavoro, Domina, non dovete chiedere scusa», sputò lui tra i denti.   
Didyme sorrise raggiante e corse ad abbracciarlo. «Sei così paziente con me! Grazie, Alarico. Dirò a Marcus che è tutta colpa mia, non temere».  
 _Non lo è, forse?_  
Alarich si sciolse goffamente dall’abbraccio, non voleva perdere le staffe. Didyme, ignara di tutto, si stiracchiò come una gatta sazia e sonnolenta.   
«Credo che andrò a farmi un bagno, adesso».  
Lui strabuzzò gli occhi. «Un bagno?».   
«Non posso presentarmi a Roma in questo stato. Ho visto un laghetto, poco fa. Non ti preoccupare, Alarico: vado, mi lavo e torno».  
 _Col cazzo che ti lascio andare da sola!_  
Buttò il cadavere del pastore nel fuoco e la seguì.   
Se ne pentì qualche minuto più tardi, quando la tunica non-più-bianca si raccolse intorno alle caviglie di Didyme e Alarich si rese conto che i termini _bagno_ e _laghetto_ sottintendevano anche la parola _nudità_. Fece appena in tempo a intravedere due fossette in fondo a una schiena sottile e un culetto come gli dei comandavano, poi si voltò di scatto, bestemmiando a ripetizione.   
Sentì l’acqua infrangersi contro il corpo di Didyme, poi una risata trillante. «Non ti facevo così pudico, Alarico!».   
Come faceva a tenerla d’occhio, se non poteva guardarla?   
«Domina, a Roma ci aspettano da diverse ore, ormai».  
«Ho finito, ho finito. Sono stata velocissima, no? Mi passi la tunica?». Lo faceva di proposito, non poteva essere davvero così ingenua. «Alarico?».   
Prese due respiri profondi per farsi coraggio, e per mantenere la calma. Tenne gli occhi fissi a terra, raccolse la tunica e allungò il braccio in avanti. Dita piccole e affusolate sfiorarono le sue nel prendere l’indumento.   
«Fatto». Alarich sollevò lo sguardo, tirando un sospiro si sollievo. Didyme sorrideva, innocente come una bambina. Il viso e i capelli erano più puliti ora, ma la tunica era sempre un disastro. «Possiamo proseguire, Alarico, e ti prometto che non ti rallenterò più, per nessuna ragione al mondo».  
 _Tanto, peggio di così…_  
Un lampo squarciò il cielo e da subito cominciò a cadere una pioggia fitta e tagliente. Il tuono che seguì camuffò a stento l’urlo disperato di Alarich.

  
  
«Didyme!».   
«Marcus!».   
Lei gli corse incontro, gli saltò in braccio e lui la prese al volo, nonostante lo stupore di trovarsela davanti.   
«Passerotto, che sorpresa! Cosa ci fai qui?».   
Didyme gli rivolse un sorriso entusiasta, da bambina. «Sentivo la tua mancanza, così Aro ha chiesto ad Alarico di accompagnarmi a Roma. Viaggiare è bellissimo, amore mio. Dovremmo farlo più spesso». Prese una delle ghirlande di fiori che aveva legato alla cinta e gliela mise intorno al collo. «Questa è per te, l’ho fatta durante il viaggio. Ti piace?».   
Marcus non aveva occhi che per lei. «Se sono state le tue dolci mani a intrecciarla, non la toglierò mai più».  
Didyme sgranò gli occhi, commossa. «Oh, Marcus!».   
Seguì un bacio mozzafiato. Alarich si grattò il mento e distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato.   
_Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene, grazie agli dei!_  
Stava già per avviarsi verso la domus di Antonia, quando Marcus interruppe il bacio e fece scorrere lo sguardo su Didyme.   
«Passerotto, cosa è successo alla tua veste?». Le permise di poggiare i piedini nudi sul ciottolato e aggrottò la fronte. «E ai tuoi sandali? E…». Sfilò un filo d’erba dalle ciocche scarmigliate. «…ai tuoi capelli?»   
Didyme chinò il capo per guardarsi a sua volta. Cercò inutilmente di lisciare il lino bianco, che ormai era diventato di un marrone fango misto a ruggine, e che si era sfilacciato sul seno e sui fianchi. «Che disastro! E dire che Alarico me lo aveva detto di fare attenzione!».   
La ruga sulla fronte di Marcus divenne ancora più profonda.   
E Alarich seppe esattamente ciò che Marcus stava vedendo in quella veste rattrappita e in quei capelli spettinati. Perché sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe visto _lui_ , se ci fosse stata Antonia al posto di Didyme e Marcus al posto di Alarich.   
La risata trillante di Didyme lo fece sobbalzare, ma non al punto da indurlo ad abbassare la guardia.   
«Sarà meglio che vada a darmi una ripulita. Più tardi pretendo che tu mi faccia visitare Roma, Marcus, siamo intesi?». Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e baciò il marito sul naso. Poi si voltò verso Alarich. «Salutami Antonia, dille che domani andrò a farle visita, è un po’ che non la vedo».  
Erano rimasti soli, adesso.   
Alarich conosceva solo un modo per risolvere quel tipo di faccende ma sapeva anche che, se fosse stata lì, Antonia avrebbe tentato prima con la diplomazia.   
«Dominus». Portò il pugno al cuore e si inginocchiò. «Giuro sul mio onore e sui miei antenati che…».  
«Ti credo, Alarico». Marcus aveva poggiato una mano sulla sua spalla e sorrideva mite. «Non temere. Conosco la donna che ho sposato».

  
*****

  
«…e poi, come se non fosse abbastanza, ha cominciato a piovere. Allora le ho detto: “Domina, affrettiamoci, volete il mio mantello per ripararvi?”. E lei: “Ma no, Alarico, cantiamo sotto la pioggia!”. Capito? _Cantiamo sotto la pioggia_. A me!».   
«Molto bello». Antonia era concentrata sui capelli umidi di Alarich, intenta a districarne i nodi con un pettinino. «E tu? Hai cantato?».   
«Secondo te avevo scelta?».   
Antonia rise. «Credo proprio di no».  
Alarich era seduto sul bordo della piccola piscina, con i piedi a mollo. Sbuffò e agitò le gambe, schizzando acqua ovunque. Inginocchiata alle sue spalle, Antonia si versò un po’ di olio alle mandorle sulle mani e cominciò a massaggiargli il collo e le spalle. Alarich borbottò qualcosa, soddisfatto, e piegò la testa indietro, poggiandola sulla spalla di Antonia.   
Il vapore caldo del balneum era denso come crema di latte e profumava di vino speziato. A contatto con i loro corpi ghiacciati, aveva formato un sottile velo di condensa che sembrava sudore e che, mescolato all’olio, rendeva la pelle di Alarich scivolosa, lucida e… invitante.   
Antonia si strinse contro la schiena di Alarich. Le sue mani scesero più giù, a spalmargli l’olio sul petto, sugli addominali, e a stuzzicare l’orlo del telo che gli cingeva i fianchi.   
«Donna, se mi vuoi non devi far altro che chiedere».  
«In vita mia non ho mai avuto bisogno di chiedere, non inizierò certo adesso».   
Gli morse un orecchio e lui ringhiò.   
Un attimo dopo Antonia si ritrovò schiacciata contro il pavimento dal corpo di Alarich, il telo e la tunica erano finiti appallottolati poco più in là. Lui la scrutava dall’alto: le mani poggiate ai lati della sua testa, le ciocche bionde che le sfioravano le guance, lo sguardo che bruciava.   
«Sciocco e rozzo barbaro, devo proprio insegnarti tutto? É molto più piacevole se sotto ci stai tu!».   
Alarich inarcò un sopracciglio, poi i suoi occhi si accesero di consapevolezza. «Ecco cosa mi hai risposto, quella volta! Neanche mi conoscevi e già tentavi di dettar legge».  
Antonia reagì fulminea: ribaltò le posizioni, salì a cavalcioni su di lui e lo tenne giù premendo sulle clavicole. «Dettar legge? Cercavo di istruirti! E visto che le parole ti scivolano addosso come acqua, questa volta proverò a spiegartelo con un esempio pratico».  
Alarich ghignò. «Non vedo l’ora».

  
  
Sulpicia trovò Aro nel giardino, con un sorriso beato e scintillante.   
«Ah, sei qui. Cosa stai facendo?».   
«Ascolto, mia cara».  
Sulpicia corrugò la fronte. «Ascolti… _cosa_?».  
«Il silenzio. Non trovi anche tu che sia meraviglioso? Nessun rumore, nessun chiacchiericcio molesto. Soltanto… _silenzio_ ».  
Aro fissava qualcosa in alto. Sulpicia ne seguì lo sguardo fin sopra a un ramo, e sussultò.   
«Dove sono i passerotti di Didyme? Il nido è vuoto!».   
«Hanno provato a spiccare il volo, ma era troppo presto: si sono schiantati al suolo».  
Sulpicia rabbrividì. Il sorriso di Aro non era mai stato così affabile.

**Author's Note:**

> Antonia e Alarich non sono solo farina del mio sacco, ma sono stati creati con la collaborazione di [Dragana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragana). Antonia si ispira a un personaggio storico realmente esistito: Antonia Caenis. *aria di Bach* Era una liberta di Antonia minore, la madre dell'imperatore Claudio, per la quale svolgeva il compito di segretaria, e si diceva che avesse un’ottima memoria. Divenne dapprima l'amante di Vespasiano e poi, alla morte della moglie nel 69, la sua concubina, e tale rimase anche dopo che lui salì al trono. Antonia Caenis ebbe una forte influenza su Vespasiano, che la considerava alla stregua di una moglie legittima. Visse a Roma in una lussuosa villa sulla via Nomentana nei pressi di Porta Nomentana, dove morì nel 74 (o 75). [fonte: [Wikipedia](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antonia_Caenis)]. Nel “nostro” universo, in realtà non muore. Aro la trasforma in una vampira e trae grandi vantaggi dal suo potere: una memoria prodigiosa, di gran lunga superiore alla memoria media di un vampiro comune, che permette ad Antonia di ricordare qualsiasi cosa, avvenimento o individuo sia venuto a contatto con lei, anche il più insignificante.  
> Alarich è una guardia picchia picchia di Volterra. Da umano era un visigoto, trasformato in seguito al Sacco di Roma del 410 messo in atto dal popolo dei Visigoti, per l’appunto.  
> Ultime piccole precisazioni.  
> Questa fanfiction può essere considerata un prequel di [In te soltanto](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=509866&i=1) della bravissima [OttoNoveTre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OttoNoveTre/pseuds/OttoNoveTre), soprattutto perché ne rispetta la cronologia.  
> Nel corso della storia si parla di vampire in lacrime, che si commuovono. Ovviamente si tratta di lacrime metaforiche, perché le vampire non possono piangere.  
> Aro, Didyme e Macurs si rivolgono ad Alarich chiamandolo “Alarico”, perché latinizzano il suo nome.  
> L’atrium, il tablinum e il balneum sono stanze della domus romana: rispettivamente la stanza centrale subito dopo l’ingresso, il salotto e il bagno/terme.  
> Grazie a Dragana, Beta e Santa Protettrice dell’Ispirazione, perché senza il suo preziosissimo aiuto questa storia non avrebbe mai visto la luce.  
> Credo sia tutto. Se siete arrivati fin qui, complimenti! Avete vinto una pioggia di cuori e tutta la mia stima!  
> A presto, vannagio


End file.
